Mis dos yo
by CriXar
Summary: Una hipotética escena posterior al momento en el que Cat Nir y Ladybug se enteran de la identidad de su compañero.


-Adrien Noir... ¿Catadrien?- caminando por las calles vacías de París la joven heroína repetía una otra vez los dos nombres combinados de su compañero, cuya identidad secreta conocía desde hace poco, pero no había modo de que aquello cupiera en su cabeza.

El chico que le acompañaba en las luchas contra el mal y cuyos constantes coqueteos y muestras de amor rechazaba siempre era el mismo que le había robado el corazón y seguía a todas partes para conseguir alguna foto de él.

Jamás se habría imaginado antes que las circunstancias en las que se enterarían de la verdadera identidad del otro serían tan extrañas, pero las cosas realmente habían sido diferentes desde entonces.

Cansada y con mil emociones encontradas en su mente, Ladybug se sentó en una de las bancas del silencioso parque. La noche no era ya tan joven, pero poco le importaba.

-Vaya oportuno encuentro, mi Lady.- escuchó decir a la causa de su confusión. Este descendió del poste de luz con el que había alcanzado el suelo desde un edificio. La chica se echó hacia atrás, asustada.

-¡Adrien! Es decir, Cat Noir... No, quiero decir...

-Y yo que creía que era el único que no sabía como dirigirse a su compañero.- dijo con una sonrisa tomando el lugar a su lado en el asiento. Ladybug corrió su flequillo a un lado y desvió la vista de él.

-Claro...- murmuró asustada de decir o hacer alguna tontería. Adrien la miró y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Allí estaba, a solas con Ladybug. Era todo lo que siempre había querido. Ella jugueteaba con sus manos, nerviosa. Aún no podía creer que se tratara de Marinette. Sabía que la chica actuaba extraño a su alrededor, pero en cuanto se enteró de que aquel comportamiento lo alimentaba su interés romántico en él y que además era en secreto la chica que tanto amaba, apenas pudo contener la emoción.

Quiso jugar un poco con eso y vengarse de paso por todas esas veces que había sufrido por ella. Se acercó y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Entonces,- comenzó.- ¿debo suponer que ahora si me aceptarás? Ya sabes, tú y yo...- Las mejillas de la chica casi no podían distinguirse de su uniforme. Intentaba mantener la vista hacia el lado opuesto, pero no podía resistirse a esos ojos verdes que le miraban ansiosos de su respuesta.

-N-Nadie ha dicho nada sobre aceptar algo.- declaró finalmente. Recordó que sin saber o no la identidad, ella aún era Ladybug y Ladybug JAMÁS cedía ante los coqueteos de su compañero. Cat Noir estaba confundido.

-P-Pero yo... creí que te gustaba Adrien.- reclamó con el corazón roto.

-No, a Marinette le gusta Adrien. Ella no está aquí ahora.- respondió soltándose de su abrazo y dándole la espalda. Cat Noir sonrió y deslizó su cabeza contra el cuello de ella como un minino en busca de afecto.

-¿Y no se conforma mi Lady con un gatito?- preguntó tiernamente. Su cabello comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la muchacha, quien soltó una risita y levantó de la banca, alejándose de la misma.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan meloso con Ladybug y tan distante con Marinette?- preguntó algo dolida de que no se comportara de la misma manera con su alter ego civil antes de saber quien era en realidad.

-¿Y por qué eres tú tan atenta con Adrien y tan fría con Cat Noir?- respondió él poniéndose de pie y rodeando su cintura. Ella le lanzó una mirada seria.- Creo que ninguno de los dos puede quejarse de nada.

-No, supongo que no.- dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo al recordar que se encontraba en los brazos de Adrien. El chico la miró divertido.

-Me encanta como se ve Ladybug sonrojada.- dijo acercándose más hacia ella.- Y me encanta saber que el que causa eso soy yo.- La heroína apenas podía creer su arrogancia.

Queriendo emparejar el campo de juego, tiró de la campana que colgaba de su cuello y le dió un rápido beso en los labios. El minino quedó mudo.

-¿Qué pasa, Cat Noir? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó sonriente.

-No, solo encontré una catarina que me dió buena suerte.- respondió al volver en sí y descansar su frente en la suya.

 ** _No me molesté en detallar como fue que descubrieron la identidad del otro. Tan solo quería teorizar como sería el "después". ¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
